


Definitely Not a Cheek Kiss

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Severus gets stuck under the mistletoe.





	Definitely Not a Cheek Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing this: :o  
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://fanwit.tumblr.com) :)

"Hold it, Snivellus," Black says from behind him. "There's something above you."

_No, no, it better not be mistletoe._

"Good luck finding somebody to kiss you!" Severus can practically hear the sneer in Black's voice. Black begins walking, further away from Severus. "Maybe I'll send Kreacher down for you!" Black's footsteps fade, he's taking the other way out of the room to avoid kissing Severus.

Severus brings up a hand and pushes. There's resistance just as he expected. Dammit, magical mistletoe. His bet's on Dumbledore with his misguided thoughts of team bonding. He can't leave until _someone_ kisses him.

Weasley appears into sight and looks up at the mistletoe.

"Oh, rotten luck," Weasley says sympathetically. He's careful to not step into the range of the mistletoe, Severus notes. "Once got stuck for hours."

"Who ended up kissing you?"

"Er, Bones." Arthur shrugs and gestures to his cheek. "A lot better than getting one from Perkins though."

Severus remembers Perkins from their brief encounter at St. Mungos. He'd definitely prefer Bones over Perkins as well.

Weasley clears his throat nervously.

"Pretty much everybody's cleared out, only people around are the ones you don't like."

"That's everybody," Severus corrects. Weasley looks down with a smile. "I suppose you're the best choice right now."

Weasley looks up with wide eyes. His mouth opens but then closes again. His cheeks are growing red.

"Hurry it up, won't you?" Severus snaps. "I'd like to get out of here before your kids or Potter see me. Bad enough Black's already seen me."

Weasley licks his lips and eyes Severus. He nods slowly then steps into the range of the mistletoe. They're yanked together and Weasley puts a hand on Severus's shoulder to catch his balance.

"Right. Right, just kiss you?" Weasley's eyes dart down to Severus's lips. _Cheek kiss_ , Severus tells himself, he's got to say that out loud.

"Yes," Severus finds himself saying instead. Weasley's blush deepens and he takes a deep breath.

Weasley leans down, face so close to Severus's. Huh, Severus's never noticed how blue Weasley's eyes are. Severus inches closer and he can almost feel Weasley's lips. Severus's eyes dart up to Weasley's eyes then down to his lips.

Weasley whispers softly. "Don't kill me."

They both close the gap and Weasley -Arthur- brings his hand up onto Severus's head. Arthur's lips are soft, soft like everything else about him. Severus leans further into the kiss, and his lips part. 

A door slams and Arthur steps back, Severus leaning forward with a whine. _Christ, one kiss and you're already desperate for more?_ Severus thinks angrily and straightens up. He sets his shoulders and scowls at Weasley.

Weasley's shoulders fall and he looks at Severus hopelessly.

"I... I guess I should just go and..." Weasley trails off and steps past Severus. _What are you doing?_ A sudden surge of guilt runs through Severus.

"It wasn't that bad."

Weasley stops.

He turns around slowly and looks at Severus. There's something glinting in his eyes and Severus looks away.

"Yeah. Yeah, it wasn't bad."

There's footsteps upstairs and Black's calling for Kreacher.

Severus steps away from the mistletoe and starts down the hall. He chances a glance back and he sees Arthur's huge grin. He's taking down the mistletoe.

That bastard, he put it up.


End file.
